(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switch for a door, a flap or a door handle of a motor vehicle, having a base body which has a receptacle, a first contact area and a second contact area, which are provided in the receptacle, and a snap-action plate which is arranged in the receptacle, with the two contact areas being electrically connected to one another by means of operation of the snap-action plate, as a result of which a switching signal can be generated.
(2) Background Art
DE 10 2007 062 907 B3 describes a snap-action plate which can be used in a switch. It has disadvantageously been shown that the production of such switches with a snap-action plate can be complex since corresponding adjustment of the snap-action plate to the contact areas of the receptacle is required so that reliable functioning is ensured when the switch is in the assembled state. Specifically, it is necessary to ensure that the snap-action plate is placed in the receptacle in such a way that an electrical connection is always established between the two contact areas, which are arranged within the receptacle, when the snap-action plate is operated.